The Heaven-Devouring Beast
by Buttonben
Summary: Legendary beasts aren't always born powerful. They usually grow into their power before becoming the legends they are now today. This is the story of one such beast; her childhood, to her years of cultivation, to how she eventually found love. Coiling Dragon / Highschool DxD crossover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coiling Dragon or Highschool DxD. On a side note, I would like to thank RWX and the translators from Baka-tsuki for bringing us the translations of these works.**

* * *

Since ancient times, there have always been stories of legendary creatures with power that was enough to shake the world. As ages pass, these stories may change, with parts added or lost to time, but the legends remain. Most stories also go on to say how the descendants of these creatures are gifted with the same, albeit weaker, powers as their ancestors. Yet, what most stories fail to mention is how these legendary beasts came into being. The answer? They were birthed by the Universe itself. However, the birth of a beast like that may not always be as earth-shaking or awe-inspiring like natural disasters; it could be sudden, silent and subtle as a summer's breeze, felt, but always ignored. Or it could be an event as insignificant as a leaf dropping in some obscure corner of the world. It was like this that one such monster was born into the world. It was like this that one such beast was born.

It was a quiet night in a mountain forest. Nothing was known of the new beast until a weak mewl rang out into the night. It could be fate or luck, but no predators were around to prey on the newly-born kitten. It was here and then that the first Suanni Lion in the universe took its first breath.

* * *

 **This is a cross-over between Coiling Dragon and Highschool DxD, but DxD will be the main verse. The story starts around 1000 BC, in China and the main character will be a Suanni Lion like those from CD. The only one (at the current moment of planning) to use the cultivation system from CD will be the main character, though that could change in the future. I know that our real-world history has it that the Suanni was a child of the dragon, but I feel that being another world, our real-world history may not always apply. Also, despite the name of this fic, the main character will not ever "devour the heavens". From CD, this was the official title for all Suanni Lions.**

 **This is my first fanfic. I could say that I hope all of you will go easy on me and all that, but I will be honest: Writing this is a hobby for me, one that actually ranks quite low on my list of hobbies. If you ever follow this, expect long waiting times (several months to even years) between each update, and there is also a high chance that this could be abandoned. If anyone wants to take this idea, go ahead; I don't expect to finish this fic, though I won't mind posting my planned storyline so everyone knows how it could go or end. Lastly, thank you very much for reading this. Feel free to review and give me your feedback.**

* * *

 **Tentative power levels for CD to DxD:**

Saint level - Normal High-class devil

1/2-star Fiend - High High-class devil

3-5 star Fiend- Low/Normal Ultimate class

6/7-star Fiend - Normal/High Ultimate class

Commander - Between high Ultimate to being among the strongest (within top 50 of the DxD verse)

Paragon - Among the strongest in the entire Dxd verse


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coiling Dragon or Highschool DxD. On a side note, I would like to thank RWX and the translators from Baka-tsuki for bringing us the translations of these works.**

 **Warning: The following writing will seem very childish, but please bear with it until the Writer's Note at the end. Also, don't expect any updates to be as fast as this in the future.**

* * *

...Ugh...

I can't move... what's happening to me? It's so dark, I can't see anything...

Ha, so tired... I'm fading...

* * *

 _It was a battlefield. There was no other way to describe it. There were creatures, numbering in the hundreds, no, in the thousands. There was blood, the ground torn up in the battles between creatures with bloodthirsty expressions on their face._

 _Yet, at the same time, it couldn't be a battlefield - it was too quiet. The creatures, battered and bloodied, were frozen in place, locked forever in place in their various positions of bloodshed. Their bloodlust and hate was etched onto their faces like a sculpture that not even a grandmaster could hope to craft, yet they would forever remain there._

 _Above all of this frozen carnage. on a cliff overlooking the entire battlefield, stood a majestic beast, tall and proud. Its body was large, impossibly so. It should not have been possible for a normal lion to grow to this size, standing with a height of teens of meters. The lion was aloof and proud, but it had every right to be. After all, how could any creature hope to ever compare to it in strength and splendor?_

 _The lion roared once, the sound carrying out into the distance, where it would resonate for hundreds of kilometers, once again announcing its power and triumph to the world. It then turned its three gleaming, golden eyes back onto the battlefield below, where all the creatures and monsters remained immobile. As it watched, one creature seemed to break out of its trance. It turned to the lion and snarled, preparing to pounce in the direction of the cliff. The lion snorted, and a golden beam shot out of its third eye. The beam travelled fast, too fast for the creature to even think about dodging. When the golden beam entered the creature's body, it simply froze again, not even being able to move. The lion once again looked over the entire battlefield, before opening its mouth and-_

* * *

I gasped, consciousness flooding back to me. What was that? A dream? No, it was too real to be a dream. Then what could it be? Could it be-

 _*Growl*_

Huh? What is this feeling? Why am I feeling so hollow inside? Wait, I know! This must be hunger! Yes, it must be hunger! And when I'm hungry, I have to eat, right? What can I eat around here?

Let's see... Eh? What are all these green things on the floor? Is it edible? Let's try it!

 _*Munch, munch, chew, chew*_ Bleargh! What is this? It tastes horrible! Let's spit it out immediately! Urgh, now I need something to wash away this horrible taste...

I've been wandering around for quite some time already, but I haven't found anything that can be eaten yet. I've tried eating all the green and brown things around me, but they all taste so horrible I spit them out immediately. With the exception of the horrible-tasting green things on the ground that are only slightly shorter than me, it seems that the rest of the green things are a lot taller than me. And then the brown things are so tall I can't even see where they end. When can I find something to eat? I'm dying of hunger here!

Luckily, I found a stream of clear liquid that runs continuously. It seems that it reflects light. I peer into the water and I see an adorable kitten with 3 eyes. Is this me? It seems like it, but I must really look cute huh? Hehehe! Well, I think the liquid can be drunk safely. Let's drink!

 _*Slurp, slurp, slurp*_ Ah.. that hit the spot! But, I'm not even half full yet! I must look for more food! EH?! Where has the stream gone? I'm sure it was right in front of me just now.. wait, it's still here. But then why has it shrunk so much?

Ah, never mind. I'm sure it will come back eventually. Onwards to find more food!

* * *

 _*RAW!*_

Huh? What's that sound? Is something coming? I've been wandering around this place for quite some time but I haven't run into anything yet. I would be happy except I'm really dying of hunger now...

Eh? What's that monster! It's orange and white with black stripes and it's tens of times bigger than me and OH GOD IT"S LOOKING AT ME RIGHT NOW! I must run!

Oh no! It's chasing after me right now and IT'S CATCHING UP! SOMEONE SAVE ME- Ah? On no! I've tripped over one of the brown things sticking up from the ground and I've fallen down AND THE MONSTER IS GOING TO CATCH ME AND EAT ME RIGHT NOW! Why can't I move? It's getting closer and the only thing I can do is sit dumbly on the ground with wide eyes and watch as it pounces on me and eats me? Ah.. I don't want to die, I was just born...

Eh? There's a golden beam shooting out suddenly. Where did it come from? When it hits the monster, the monster simply falls to the ground mid-pounce, motionless. Wait, isn't this kind of anticlimactic? The monster terrorizing me just dies like that? Wait, my dream - the lion has three eyes and I have three eyes. The lion shot a beam out of its third eye, so did I do that too? Does it mean I'm going to be like the lion when I grow up? Wow! That means I'll be super strong!

Anyway, first things first! My run just made me even hungrier, and I was already dying of hunger before all this happened. Since the green and brown things can't be eaten, let's see if the monster can be eaten. Well, let's eat!

 _*Chomp, chomp, crunch, crunch, crunch*_ Wow! While this monster doesn't taste the best, it's still a million times better than all those yucky green stuff. Before I know it I've already eaten it all. Wait, there must be something wrong here! It's several times bigger than me yet I've eaten everything. What's more, I'm still hungry! There must be something wrong right?

Well, never mind. If I'm still hungry, it just means that I have to hunt more! With my _Golden Eye Beam of Doom_ ™, I'm sure that nothing can stop me! Now onwards to more food!

* * *

 **Writer's note: After reading this chapter, you might notice that it is very childish. I have done this deliberately. This is because I feel that the main character is still a newborn that does not know anything yet, a slightly OP newborn, yes, but a newborn nonetheless. As she grows up and matures, my writing style will also change to reflect this (at least I hope I can pull it off).**

 **Now, I would like to just outline how I think the main character should grow, as well as make some changes to the current setting. For all CD fans, I'm going to make my main character train only in the Edicts of Destruction. If she were to train in other Laws/Edicts, I'm worried she will grow too powerful even for the DxD verse. I might (emphasis on might) let her train in magic formations because I've got a few ideas on how that could go, but I haven't decided yet.**

 **Also, I know that in my previous chapter, I said that the story starts around 1000 BC, but now I think I'll have to change that. In CD, the main character Linley first becomes a Highgod at the age of 1800 years old. Even considering that divine beasts train slower in the Laws/Edicts as a result of the Universe being fair for the innate gifts they were born with (CD canon), it means that by the time DxD canon starts she will be about 3000 years old and will likely be a Highgod. According to my (revised) tentative power levels below, she will be too strong for my liking. Thus, I'm changing it such that she is born slightly before 0 BC, so she will still be a God when DxD canon starts. A strong God, but a God nonetheless. In CD, Linley was a 7-star Fiend despite being a God because of his Soulstone. My character likely won't be as lucky or strong as him, but she will** **at least** **be a 4-star Fiend when DxD canon comes round.**

 **In CD, there are divine beasts that become Deities when they are fully mature. The Suanni Lion is one such Divine Beast. Yet, to become a Deity, one has to have insights into the Elemental Laws/Edicts. How do divine beasts that fully mature become Deities if they don't train? Having read I Eat Tomatoes (CD's author)'s work Stellar Transformations, I have decided to steal the concept of ancestral memories. They will manifest as dreams until our main character actually starts training. Currently, she should be a 1st rank Magical Beast since she is just born and is only as fast as a normal tiger.**

 **Finally, readers might notice that I still don't have a name for the main character yet. Don't worry. She will finally get her name next chapter. I've decided on it already. Also, her golden beam won't actually be called that ridiculous name from above, it's just a placeholder until she is mature enough to rename it into something more sensible (P.S. It is a soul attack).**

 **That's all. Until next time guys!**

 **-Buttonben**

* * *

 **Revised Tentative power levels for CD to DxD:**

1st/2nd/3rd rank - Low-class devil

4th/5th/6th rank - Mid-class devil

7th/8th/9th rank - High-class devil

Saint level - Low/Normal Ultimate class

1/2-star Fiend - High Ultimate class

3/4-star Fiend - Maou class

5-star Fiend - Within top 500 of DxD verse

6/7-star Fiend - Within top 100 of DxD verse

Commander - Within top 25 of DxD verse

Paragon - Among the strongest in the entire Dxd verse (top 5)


End file.
